Long After
by Darkmidnightmoon
Summary: After a year of being gone, a lot has changed. Gray has no idea on how to face the sorrows of reality and love. Maybe this is his wake up call. GrayZa and slight JerZa. I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Fairy Tail fan fiction. I actually had this idea for a long time, but I never got it written down. Now it is. Now this is my attempt at sad. It may not be because today, I'm just too happy because of the Olympics. So I hope you enjoy this story... Please review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gray leaned against the back of a tree. The rough bark caressed his back. Tears rolled down his pale white cheeks. He sniffed inconsistently as he heard a heart-aching yet melodic sound of laughter. A sound of laughter in which he wished would be for him. Alas, it wasn't.

It has been a year since the Fairy Tail's victory against Tartarus. Ever since then Magnolia has been tranquil. A little too tranquil. Everything in Gray's life seemed to rush past him since then. Almost like light. He remembered that very day quite clearly. The day his dreams died.

* * *

Flashback

Gray smiled as he stood out the door to the guild. He breathed deeply. The air of Magnolia. It has been one year since he had been back. Ever since he finally reached a S-class rank, he took on a dangerous task. It took a year long to finish, but the pay was very healthy. During this long year, all he could think of was a girl. In his long journey, at night, she was in his dreams. Always. Her warm yet menacing smile. So now that his task was finished he came to visit the lucky girl.

Gray grinned widely as he kicked open the guild door. A look of surprise filled his featured. Instead of the warm welcome, the guild was empty. Except for Mirajane, who was wiping down the cups as usual.

Mira, who heard the door open, glanced over. Joy lite up her seemingly tired features. "Gray! Welcome back! I missed you so much!" she welcomed as she dropped the wooden cup, running over giving him a big hug. Gray gasped for air as she hugged him. A gentle smile crossed his features. It was sure good to be home. She let go, tears running down her cheeks. He wiped her tears away, frowning as he looked around the guild.

"It's good to see you too, but where is everyone?" Gray asked in confusion. Mira wiped her damp, wet cheeks with the back of her hand. She smiled happily.

"Haven't you heard? Oh silly me. You were gone." She mumbled as she hurried back to the bar, picking up the dropped cup as she filled it with water. Gray threw his bag on the ground as he crossed over to the bar, sitting down on a stool across from the bar. Mira who placed a cup of water in front of Gray, dropped 2 ice cubes in. Gray nodded his thanks as he grabbed the cup. Mira tapped the bar nervously as she watched Gray chug down the water. He sighed as he finished the water, wiping his wet lips with the back of his hand.

"So whats been happening?" Gray asked putting the cup of water down. Mira, grabbed the cup, refilling it, with a nervous look on her face. She pursed her lips as she placed the formally empty cup, now full, on the table.

"Well...After you were gone, a lot has changed," Mira stated uneasily. Gray nodded. He thought this much would happen. It's been a year after all. Not only they changed. Gray himself changed.

For days now, Gray held a small velvety box he wished to present to that scarlet beauty. For days now, he never got the nerve to go up to her. From the first moment he laid eyes on her, he fell under her spell.

It's been many years now since they first met, and Gray tried and tried to surpass his feelings, but it just wasn't possible. Erza, hadn't really noticed Gray's feelings for her until very late and because of this, Gray thought his feelings weren't reacquainted. So he lost hope. Until he met Juvia.

Juvia feel in love with him at first sight. Almost like him and Erza. After she joined Fairy Tail, she kept leaving tiny clues that she liked him. Gray of course, being the guy very sensitive to these things, picked up very quickly. Only he never showed it. He loved her. As a team mate and as a brother, but nothing else. He secretly hoped that if he would ignore her, she would give up on him. Unfortunately, he didn't know Juvia very well. So finally, he gave in after years of being stalked. He thought Erza didn't like him back so he decided that he should give Juvia a chance. Besides, she did chase him for all those years.

Now, when he started dating Juvia, Erza began to act very, very strange. She ignored Gray, came to the guild very late into the day. Every time he saw her, she would send him a glare before going back to her own business. In the end, he and Juvia broke off. Their feelings were just not sparking so Juvia started dating Lyon. She became truly happy.

Now when he asked Lucy what was going on with her, she told him Erza was jealous. The feeling that Gray had at that moment was indescribable.

His heart welled with happiness. On that day, he decided, he wanted her. He couldn't stop thinking about her from that day on. So here he was, with a special box in his pant pocket which he was still wearing.

"What's going on then?" Gray asked accepting the glass of water from Mira. Mira grinned happily as she tried to push the look of nervousness away.

"I heard that Natsu and Lucy are hire by the Magic Council. Cana started a club called Casino Alberona and Elfman and Juvia is a coach at a local gym!" Mira exclaimed clapping her hands. Gray looked at Mira in shock. How did Natsu and Lucy get hired by the Magic Council. Were they trying to get another building destroyed? They sure never learn do they...Though Gray cannot deny, Natsu and Lucy made a strong team. With Happy on the side of course. No one could forget that troll of a cat. Gray paused. Mira forgot about someone. Of the most importance.

Where's Erza?" he asked eagerly. Suddenly, Mira's smile dropped. A sad look etched onto her features.

"Erza? Well...she's...Today, everyone went to her...ceremony," Mira quivered. Gray titled his head to the side.

"Ceremony?" he asked a little confused. For some reason, a string of uncertainty ran through his heart. Mira nodded sadly.

"Well...After you left, Erza became very sad. She never seemed to smile anymore. She never even seemed to scold anyone for fighting. Natsu even tried to get in trouble on purpose just to make Erza scold him..."Mira began. Gray chuckled sadly. He felt a sense of sadness. Leaving his Queen of Hearts and making her sad, was unbearable. Though somewhere in him, which he felt guilty for, he felt happy. At least he knew Erza missed him.

"She um...one day Jellal..." Mira bit her lips. Gray raised his eyebrows. A sense of anger boiled in his stomach. What was Jellal doing with Erza?

"Ever since you left, Jellal has been making Erza happy. Trying to make her smile and he succeeded." Gray let out a sigh of relief. Guilty of accusing Jellal.

"I'm sorry Gray, but it's been a year...Today, is their wedding, that's where everyone is...I'm truly sorry..." Mira stated, a look of sympathy in her features. Gray's jaw dropped. No...It can't be...His hand trembling. Erza...how could she? Almost right after Mira's words, he felt as if time froze. Unable to hold back his sudden emotions, tears rolled down his cheeks. Was he gone that long?

End of Flashback

* * *

Gray bit his chapped lips, blood drizzled just slightly from his dry lips. His love was broken. Without a mend. Oh how he missed those scarlet tresses...the smell of cheesecake...the sound of her laughter. Fit for a queen. Gray slammed a fist into the tree behind him. A pang erupted in his hand. Pulsing, but was ignored. Now he had more problems than his hand.

Maybe his love could be compared to glass. When treated nicely, it shines a lovely gleam. When you are not careful, it shatters on the ground. Spreading a part by the gales of the wind. Not mending itself.

Gray turned his head to behind him. In a white dress, was his queen. She looked glamorous. Beside her was Jellal. Jealousy erupted in him. That should be him...Maybe fate was just this twisted. Maybe this ice mage just wasn't meant to be a part of her life...Gray hated himself for admitting it to himself. Truth was just that hard.

He looked at Erza's smiling face. The way her dark orbs shone brightly like it was touched by a angel. Maybe she was better without him. He sighed heavily as he watched Jellal pull Erza into a hug. She giggled girlishly. He slowly dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out that special velvety box. The silver box glowed dimly. Gray smiled slowly as he ran into the tree's. Far away from Erza and her smile.

* * *

Gray threw the box into the thundering river. The small box winked at himself before bring swept away by the current. Gray felt himself shiver as he touched the surface of the water. Almost instantly, frost covered it, traveling down river until the river was frozen. Gray stiffed a sob as he got up from his kneeling position.

In that frozen river, lay his hopes and dreams for a happy ending. Maybe one day, someone would unfreeze the river of ice. The ice path to his heart.

"Bye Erza scarlet. My only love. Stolen. For eternity..."

* * *

**A/N: Done! So...how was it? Good, bad? Please leave a review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all. First I have to say that I am SO sorry (not sarcastic) for the long wait. I have been running low on fuel lately so I haven't been able to update anything. I have been very low on inspiration in other words, I've been on my writer's block. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Before you do... shout-outs!  
**

**Thanks to Brasil, bella-romeo, LuvOreos, Guest #1, Girl with Life Full of Anime, Guest #2, Guest #3 for the reviews! I really appreciate it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Erza watched as Jellal inspected her dress. He nodded in approval. A look of great satisfaction attached onto his features.

"You're gorgeous, Erza," Jellal began blushing bashfully. Erza blushed heavily as she tried hard to hide her face. Mentally she slapped herself. A pang of hurt and guilt echoed through her body. _What was she doing?_ She gripped the sided of her dress tightly.

"Jellal please stop. I need to talk with you," Erza managed slightly chocking. Her breath-taking smile disappeared, leaving an expression of remorse. Jellal turned to her, smiling. His eyes burned brightly.

"You can tell me later. After we get married. Officially," he smiled brightly. Erza felt her heart slowly freeze. _Why do you have to make this so hard Jellal? _She bit her lip to hold back her words as Jellal took her hand. Warmth spread through her, but it was hollow. He placed his other hand on hers. "I promise I'll take good care of you," Jellal whispered gently. Erza felt her heart speed up. She had a deep urge to slap herself.

"Jellal, please listen to me," Erza begged. Jellal shook his head as he place a finger on her lips.

"I wanna show you something first," he stated as he pulled her into a run. Erza yelped as she felt herself being dragged away. The foliage of the forest rushed past her. The wind gently caressed her cheek, hiding her pearl tears. As she relived her memories.

**.**

**Flashback**

"You order," Erza whispered as she leaned on her fiance's shoulder. Currently, the couple were out in a bridal shop. Picking a wedding gown for their wedding. To be precise, their wedding was in a week and they barely made any preparations. Jellal smiled innocently as he looked at his bride to be. She was truly breath-taking. Her scarlet hair looked like burning embers of a raging fire. Her hot chocolate eyes glowing, deep and alluring. Jellal chuckled at her.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you don't like it," Jellal teased as he looked ahead at the two dresses in front of him. One was sparkling ruby red. It was sleeveless, ruffles covering the bottom. The top took a slight dip in the middle showing some cleavage, but just barely. The waist was tight and covered in a silky sash. Rubies lined the edges of the dress. The other dress was white with the same design. Except instead of rubies, it was adorned with diamonds.

Erza stared at the red dress in awe. People always said that a red wedding dress meant bad luck. Erza completely disagreed. Red is a beautiful color. It's the color of a warm fire and blood... If she ever got married, she wanted to marry in red.

Jellal smiled as he studied the dresses closely. Nodding slowly finally, he kissed Erza's cheek as he walked into the bridal shop,"I'll be right back! It's a surprise..." Erza smiled as she waved, nodding. As Jellal disappeared, her radiant smile disappeared.

She slowly walked up to the white dress, looking at the diamonds. She felt as it tugged at her heart strings. The way the diamonds shone it's white light on her made a deep hidden sorrow resurface.

It's been nearly a year since she seen Gray. Every night she wondered how he was doing. Inside, a stab of guilt burned. It was as if she got her heart stabbed every single day. Sure felt like it. Tidal waves of feelings took her inside a ocean of insanity. Every day, the hope of him still living took over. As if his life was a single sting waiting to be cut.

Every night, she would cry herself to sleep. Her pillow was always damp. She thought she was alone in the world. Living every day alone. Even with her friends by her side, it just wasn't the same. Gray wasn't just anyone. He was like her air. Impossible to live without.

Though she sometimes wondered if her love was even reacquainted. Always, she felt guilty because the last thing she ever said to him was, "Leave me alone. I never want to see you again." She never thought she would utter such childish words, but she did. She was so caught up in the moment, it swept her away.

She just wanted to turn back time and make everything right, but it was impossible. Not knowing if he was living or dead, was like torture. Knowing the last thing Gray would remember him by is those words. She wanted to tear her heart in half. Burning herself in her sorrows.

Then came Jellal. Everyday he would visit her, cheering her up. Every day, slowly, her tears would dry. She would look forward to his visits. Then after a year, he proposed. Believing that Gray would never come back, she agreed. She believed that she would forget him. Only to have herself fooling herself. It was an illusion she wished to believe. Though that illusion was fake. The mist disappeared revealing the cold hard truth. She could never forget him. He was the shadow of her heart. Haunting her memories.

Even in her engagement to Jellal, she could never forget Gray. The guilty feeling always burned within. She felt as if she betrayed him. She loved Jellal. It was undeniable, but Gray was her true love. It is possible to love, but it is not possible to find a second true love. He was the only one who truly cared for her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. Erza chocked as she quickly wiped her eyes taking a deep breath as she saw Jellal coming out of the shop. Holding the white dress.

**End of Flashback**

**.**

Erza bit on her lips hard. She had to tell him now. She can't give him the love he deserved. She can't give him what he wanted.

Slowly, Jellal stopped as he pointed in front of him. Erza's eyes widened in surprise. In front of them was a river. A frozen river. Jellal shook his head, "How could this river be frozen? It's barely even the end of fall..."

Erza carefully slipped her hand out of Jellal's as she approached the river in trance. The ice glowed in the light of dark shadows almost angelically. The purity of the ice brought a blow on Erza as she slowly touched the surface. The cold touch of frost traveled up her body sending a shiver. A pleasant shiver... Almost nostalgic... Erza looked west, only to see the whole river frozen.

She studied the river silently as if expecting something to jump out. On que, something caught her eye. She bent down on her knees, placing her two hands on the ice as she took a closer look.

In the frozen river was a box. Erza felt her heart stop as time slowed down. The ice...Could it be? Erza stuck out her right arm, a sword materializing out of thin air. With haste, she slammed the sharp blade into the ice.

The ice before her cracked sending ice shards flying in all directions. Erza shut her eyes to prevent the shards from piercing her eyes. A shard of ice skimmed by her skin, piercing it. A burning jolt of pain ran through her body as she winced. The wood on her pale skin began to bleed. Blood leaked through the wound. Jellal's eyes widened as he ran to her.

"Erza, what are you thinking?" he screamed as he grabbed her arm, taking out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and dabbing the wound. The former white handkerchief dyed itself red. He looked at her completely worried. "What were you thinking Erza? You could've gotten badly injured!" Jellal reasoned as he wrapped her into a hug.

Erza shrugged him off coldly as she reached into the ice for the velvet box. She grabbed it. Her arms shaking. Jellal looked at her in confusion and hurt. His eyes slowly darted to the box she was holding. Eyes widening, he understood at once.

Sweat trickled down her cheeks as she opened the box, shivering. Inside, the box was a beautiful silver ring. Only in the middle was a ruby. Erza fumbled the ring out. Her eyes big as saucers.

"No..." she whispered hoarsely as she looked at the back of the velvety box. The words 'To Erza' was scribbled on. Jellal looked at her in sorrow. "How!" she screamed as she stood up. The ring clutched tightly in her grasp.

"Erza," he whispered softly in a hoarse voice. Erza stood there rooted in her spot, her eyes were still widened. Slowly, she sunk down to her knees. Before she fell Jellal managed to catch her, pulling her into his arms.

Erza whimpers soon turned into sobs. Which the sobs soon turned into full on cries.  
.

* * *

_50 years later_

"Hey, excuse me?" a man asked. The man was dressed in white, his face was cleanly shaven . A little girl who was running in the yard nearby, stopped to look at him. Her eyes widened as a grin spread on her face. The Fairy Tail guild mark was right at her left arm.

"Hello sir!" she squeaked happily. The man regarded the small girl with interest. Never before had she seen a girl with such bright pink hair. The man sighed at his foolishness as he bent down and handed her a big brown parcel.

"Run this by... Ezra Scarlet please?" he asked frowning at the name labeled on the package. The girls brown eyes brightened instantly.

"Erza you mean? Okay!" she cheered as she grabbed the parcel and ran off, sprinting. The mail man shrugged as he got up, stretching. He looked in his mail bag and groaned.

"Great. 50 more houses to go..."

* * *

"Grandma Erza!" the girl cried as she ran up a hill. At the top of the hill, stood a rocking chair. An elderly woman sat on it, a shawl over her shoulders. When the elderly woman heard the small girl, she turned in surprise.

"Naly? Is that you?" the woman asked. Naly, the girl ran up to her panting.

"Yes grandma Erza! A package arrived for you!" she squeaked handing her the parcel. As she handed her the package, the young girl stared at Erza's hair. It never stopped to fascinate her that a hair color could be scarlet. Not completely scarlet mind you, silver streaks were here and there.

"Thank you dear," Erza whispered as she took the package. Naly beamed proudly as she ran off once again.

Erza sighed as she watched the little girl. It almost reminded her of when she was a young girl. Erza smiled as she went back the parcel. She looked at it frowning. It had been years since she last received a parcel. The last time she did, it was an invite to Natsu and Lucy's wedding. Good times.

Slowly she ripped open the package. She took a peak at the content only to be surprised. It was a single book. She frowned as he looked at the parcel bag. No where on it did it say who it was from. Erza put the parcel down as she reached for the leather bound book. Taking it out, she stared at it mesmerized. It was scarlet.

Forgetting the parcel entirely, she took the book and flipped to the first page.

_Day 1_  
_It's night time here. I feel cold. Not that that's weird. I feel cold inside. I miss her. I miss them._

Erza frowned in confusion as she kept on reading.

_Day 2_  
_I went to the Village. There are a lot of people here, smiling and laughing. I wish I could._

_Day 3_  
_I'm hungry. The turkey here sucks. It is hot though... Like her._

Erza frowned, chuckling.

_Day 4_  
_Success! I have finally found a good pub. Not perfect, but a big improvement. I'm setting for the mountains soon. Better get this stupid task done so I can go home. Freakin' pissing me off._

_Day 5_  
_I hate rocks. I finally reached that old mans cave. That no good old man demanded for my food. I told him I had none. He threw a rock at me._

_Day 6_  
_Got the quest. On my way to see this cursed forest. I can't wait to leave. I want to see my queen._

_Day 7_  
_I want to see her. I saw her in my fire. I saw her in my dreams..._

Erza sighed as she beamed, flipping through pages looking at each entry. It seems that most of the entries were about a girl. Lucky girl. Erza sighed as she skimmed to the last page.

_Day 365_  
_I'm done. I can finally go see her. I can see her beautiful face once again. Through all the days she haunted my dreams, I finally get to see that lovely soul. One of the happiest days of my life. I can't live without her... My queen Erza Scarlet..._

Erza froze as she stared at the entry. Could it be? She flipped to the page. Between the cover and the last page, was a folded piece of parchment paper. She took it out gingerly.

_Dear Erza,_

_By the time you read this, I would probably be gone already. I realize that you may never get this letter, but if you are reading, I wanted to say...I love you. Though as cliche as it may sound, these words are from the bottom of my heart. Even these words aren't enough to express my heart. _

_You will always be my queen of hearts. My scarlet queen and I shall be your knight. Though life is like a never ending blizzard, my feeling for you are like embers. _

_For me, life here is just like an alluding dream. Everything seems to escape my grasp. I always wondered what life over there would be over there. Now, I get to know. _

_My memories with you will always be cherished. I always wondered if fate was twisted in some way, but meeting you completely untwisted it. Your smile was my sun. Your cry was my moon. You are my world. _

_I understand that you may never reacquaint my feelings for you, but I want you to know you have stolen my heart. I hope that in my absence, you will not be sad. Seeing you cry is unbearable for me. For everyday I watch you, I wish not to see you cry. I understand that you may never love me the same way I love you, but I just wanted to express my emotions for you before I leave._

_I for no way do I wish for you to return my feelings for you. That will be asking too much. I wish just to tell you my feelings. For if I don't, I shall leave unsatisfied, my soul stirring without peace._

_From the moment I saw you, my heart felt like it was on adrenaline. Never before had I seen such beautiful red hair. It looked like a roaring flame on a hot summers day. From that day on, I was curious. To know you better._

_As I dived deeper and deeper, everyday, through that armored defense and into your soft and tender heart had I finally realized. How you shield yourself from harm. From that day at the river, I promised I would never see you cry. I failed._

_I hope you will forgive me for being such an idiot. I hope you will also forgive me for ruining your day. _

_I cannot truly understand the magic on your fingertips. Those spells that make me fall for you. Too hard that my heart broke. I wish not to burden you any longer. I just wanted to say, I wanted to thank you for helping my stripping habits and making me a better man. Though I probably don't act like it. Haha. _

_You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I want you to lift up your head and confront the world. You have much more than you let on. I truly thank the heavens that I met such a wonderful person in my life._

_I wish you the best of luck with Jellal. I grant you both my blessings and wish you both happiness. Please forget me. Please move on. For me and for yourself. Though I know your heart will never be mine, mine will always be yours._

_Gray_

Erza felt her heart break into debris, unable to regain itself. Hot tears leaked out of her eyes uncontrollably. Hastily, she wiped it away. Taking the book and the letter, she pulled them into her chest. Hugging them close, she smiled. She looked up at the brilliant blue sky. Blue like Gray's ice... Erza chuckled as more tears fell down her cheeks.

Slowly, she closed her eyes. Her lips stretched into a smile. It was about time she had a long slumber.

_I want to see you. I want to live with you forever. In the next life. I will break fate just to see you. For I am Titania, Queen of Fairies._

**_._**

**_The End_**

* * *

**_A/N: Done. How was it? By the way Naly is the daughter of Natsu and Lucy's daughter. Who married Jellal and Erza's son. _**


End file.
